wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Profession trainers by skill
The Trainer page has links to a comprehensive list of trainers for each profession, often with much more detail on where to find the individual NPCs. Alchemy Alliance Journeyman * Alchemist Mallory, Elwynn Forest * Milla Fairancora, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) * Vosur Brakthel, Ironforge (Tinkertown) * Tel'Athir, Stormwind (Mage Quarter) Expert * Sylvanna Forestmoon, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) * Tally Berryfizz, Ironforge (Tinkertown) * Lilyssia Nightbreeze, Stormwind (Mage Quarter) Artisan * Ainethil, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) Master * Kylanna Windwhisper, Feralas (Feathermoon Stronghold) Horde Journeyman * Whuut, Orgrimmar (The Drag) * Kray, Thunder Bluff (Middle Bluff) * Doctor Martin Felben, Undercity (Apothecarium) Expert * Yelmak, Orgrimmar (The Drag) * Bena Winterhoof, Thunder Bluff (Middle Bluff) * Doctor Marsh, Undercity (Apothecarium) * Serge Hinott, Tarren Mill (Hillsbard) * (Name?), Booty Bay Artisan * Doctor Herbert Halsey, Undercity (Apothecarium) Master * Rogvar, Swamp of Sorrows (Stonard) Blacksmithing Alliance Journeyman * Dane Lindgren, Stormwind (Dwarven District) * Groum Stonebeard, Ironforge (The Great Forge) * Smith Argus, Goldshire * Tognus Flintfire, Kharanos Expert * Therum Deepforge, Stormwind (Dwarven District) * Rotgarth Stonebeard, Ironforge (The Great Forge) * Clarise Gnarltree, Duskwood Artisan * Bengus Deepforge, Ironforge (The Great Forge) Master * Grumnus Steelshaper, Ironforge (The Great Forge), Armor Crafter * Ironus Coldsteel, Ironforge (The Great Forge), Special Weapon Crafter * Brikk Keencraft, Booty Bay, Master Blacksmith Horde Journeyman * Ug'thok, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor) * Basil Frye, Undercity (War Quarter) Expert * Traugh, Crossroads * Snarl, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor) * James Van Brunt, Undercity (War Quarter) Artisan * Saru Steelfury, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor) Master * Shayis Steelfury, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Armor Crafter * Kelgruk Bloodaxe, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Weapon Crafter * Brikk Keencraft, Booty Bay, Master Blacksmith Cooking Alliance Journeyman * Gremlock Pilsnore, Kharanos (Thunderbrew Distillery) * Tomas, Goldshire (In the Inn), (skill?) Expert * Daryl Riknussun, Ironforge (Bronze Kettle) * Crystal Boughman, Lakeshire (West end of town, up the hill), (skill?) * Stephen Ryback, Stormwind (Pig and Whistle, Old Town), (skill?) * Alegorn, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) Artisan Expert cooking (cooking up to a max skill of 225) is learned by reading an Expert Cookbook. Cooking skill of 125 is required to use the book. * Shandrina , Ashenvale (Silverwind Refuge, west end) Master To raise your Cooking ceiling to 300, you must have 225 points in Cooking and be at least level 35 (used to be 40, has been droped). Daryl Riknussun in Ironforge will give the quest "I Know A Guy..." which will lead to Dirge Quikleave, who gives the quest "Clamlette Surprise". Upon completion of that quest, your ceiling will raise to 300. * Dirge Quikcleave, Gadgetzan (In the Inn) Horde Journeyman * (Name?), Grom'Gol Expert * (Name?), Grom'Gol Artisan * Mudduk, Grom'Gol to locate missing Grom'Gol based npcs, without success. Can anyone confirm they are in Grom'Gol? // Tant102 Master To raise your Cooking ceiling to 300, you must have 225 points in Cooking and be at least level 40. Zamja in Orgrimmar will give the quest "To Gadgetzan you go!" which will lead to Dirge Quikleave, who gives the quest "Clamlette Surprise". Upon completion of that quest, your ceiling will raise to 300. * Dirge Quikcleave, Gadgetzan (In the Inn) Enchanting Alliance Journeyman * Lalina Summermoon, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) * Thonys Pillarstone, Ironforge (outer Great Forge) * Betty Quinn, Stormwind (Mage Quarter, Outer) Expert * Gimble Thistlefuzz, Ironforge (outer Great Forge) * Xylinnia Starshine, Feralas (Feathermoon Stronghold) * Taladan, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) * Lucan Cordell, Stormwind (Mage Quarter, Outer) Artisan * Kitta Firewind, Elwynn Forest (Tower of Azora) * Hgarth, Stonetalon Mountains (Sun Rock Retreat) Master * Annora, Uldaman (within instance, near bats) Horde Journeyman * Jhag, Orgrimmar (The Drag) * Malcomb Wynn, Undercity (Apothecarium) Expert * Godan, Orgrimmar (The Drag) * Lavinia Crowe, Undercity (Apothecarium) Artisan * Hgarth, Stonetalon Mountains (Sun Rock Retreat) Master * Annora, Uldaman (within instance, near bats) Engineering Alliance Journeyman * Sprite Jumpsprocket, Stormwind (Dwarven District) * Jemma Quickswitch, Ironforge (Tinker Town) * (Name?), Loch Modan (on the Dam) Expert * Lilliam Sparkspindle, Stormwind (Dwarven District), Expert * Trixie Quickswitch, Ironforge (Tinker Town), Expert Artisan * Springspindle Fizzlegear, Ironforge (Tinker Town), Artisan (Gnome Engineering) Master * Buzzek Bracketswing, Gadgetzan (Tanaris), Master Horde Journeyman * Thund, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Journeyman Expert * Nogg, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Expert Artisan * Roxxik, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Artisan Master * Buzzek Bracketswing, Gadgetzan (Tanaris Desert), Master First Aid Alliance Journeyman Expert Artisan Master * (Name?), Stormwind (Cathedral of Light) * Nissa Firestone, Ironforge (Near the Great Forge) * (Name?), Menethil Harbor (Inn) * Dannelon, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Master Horde Journeyman * Mary Edras, Undercity (Rogues Quarter, inner ring), Journeyman? * Arnok, Orgrimmar (Valley of Spirits), Journeyman Expert * Balai Lok'Wein, Brackenwall Village, (Sells book, "Expert First Aid - Under Wraps" for 1g) Artisan Master * (Name?), Brill Fishing Alliance Journeyman Expert Artisan Master * Astaia, Darnassus (Tradesmen's Terrace), Master * Lee Brown, Goldshire (Behind the inn, by the pond), Master Horde Journeyman * Lumak, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Journeyman (Artisan via Quest) * Armand Cromwell, Undercity (Magic Quarter, outer ring), Journeyman Expert Artisan Master * (Name?), (Zone?), (Skill level?) Herbalism Alliance See Trainers, Herbalism. Horde See Trainers, Herbalism. Jewelcrafting Leatherworking Alliance Journeyman * Darianna, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Journeyman * Adele Fielder, Goldshire, Journeyman Expert * (Name?), Stormwind (Old Town), Expert * Faldron, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Expert Artisan * Telonis, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Artisan Master * Drakk Stonehand, Aerie Peak (Hinterlands), Master Horde Journeyman * Kamari, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Journeyman * (Name?), (Zone?), Journeyman * Dan Golthas, Undercity (Rogues Quarter, inner ring), Journeyman Expert * Arthur Moore, Undercity (Rogues Quarter, inner ring), Expert * Karolek, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Expert * Brawn, Grom'Gol, Expert Artisan * (Name?), Thunder Bluff, Artisan * (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Artisan Master * Hahrana Ironhide, Feralas (Camp Mojache), Master Mining Alliance Journeyman * (Name?), Ironforge, Journeyman * (Name?), Dun Morogh (Thunderbrew Distillery), Journeyman Expert * (Name?), Thelsamar, Expert * (Name?), Duskwood, Expert Artisan * (Name?), Thelsamar, Artisan * (Name?), Duskwood, Artisan Master * Hurnak Grimmord Honor Hold (Hellfire Peninsula), Master Horde Journeyman Expert * (Name?), (Zone?), Expert Artisan * Brom Killian, Undercity (War Quarter), Artisan Master * Makaru, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Master * Pikkle, Gadgetzan (Tanaris), Master Skinning Alliance Journeyman * Helene Peltskinner, Goldshire, Journeyman Expert * (Name?), (Zone?), Expert Artisan * (Name?), Redridge Mountains, Artisan * (Name?), Stormwind (Old Town), Artisan Master * (Name?), (Zone?), Master * Eladriel, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Master Horde Journeyman * (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache),Journeyman Expert * (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Expert Artisan * (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Artisan Master * Thuwd, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Master * (Name?), (Zone?), Master Tailoring Alliance Journeyman * Uthrar Threx, Ironforge (Stonebrow's Clothier), Journeyman * Lawrence Schneider, Stormwind (Duncan's Textiles, Mage Quarter), Journeyman * Eldrin, Elwynn Forest (Eastvale Logging Camp), Journeyman * Trianna, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Journeyman * (Name?), Exodar (Trader's Tier), Journeyman Expert * Me'lynn, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Expert * Jormund Stonebrow, Ironforge (Stonebrow's Clothier, Expert * Sellandus, Stormwind (Larson's Clothier, Mage Quarter), Expert * (Name?), Exodar (Trader's Tier), Journeyman Artisan * Georgio Bolero, Stormwind (Duncan's Textiles, Mage Quarter), Artisan * (Name?), Darnassus, Artisan Master * (Timothy Worthington), Theramore Isle, Master Horde Journeyman * Shang, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Journeyman * (Name?), East of Brill, Journeyman * Victor Ward, Undercity (Mage Quarter), Journeyman Expert * Magar, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Expert * Rhiannon Davis, Undercity (Mage Quarter), Expert * (Name?), Booty Bay, Expert Artisan * Josef Gregorian, Undercity (Mage Quarter), Artisan Master * Daryl Stack, Tarren Mill (Hillsbrad, inside church), Master External links Category:Professions Category:Trainers Category:Articles_needing_TBC_updates